El hostal de la ruta 356
by lorenapineapple
Summary: La oscuridad más acogedora se encuentra entre las paredes del Ambiguity's Corner. (One-shot)


El cielo, que a esa hora comenzaba a tornarse de un color anaranjado o rojizo, parecía un inmenso mar que cubría todo aquello que mis ojos alcanzaban a ver.

La carretera se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros en línea recta, sin ningún cartel o indicación a los lados que me indicase el lugar al que me aproximaba. Quizás fuese porque no estaba próxima a ningún lugar. Deseaba con fervor que la gasolina de mi coche durase hasta por lo menos llegar a alguna pequeña aglomeración de casas de campo destartaladas, o a cualquier otro lugar que me indicase que no estaba completamente sola en medio de una carretera nacional, recorriendo kilómetros y kilómetros de campo desértico; desprovisto de vida.

Hacía calor, bastante de hecho, al menos para ser abril. Tenía las ventanillas bajadas y unas gafas de sol de la marca Rayband, con los bordes un poco afilados y las patillas plateadas. Me encantaban esas gafas.

La camisa blanca que había decidido ponerme aquella misma mañana estaba considerablemente desabrochada, aunque agradecía no haberme puesto cualquier otra prenda de color negro. En cambio, los vaqueros o jeans, los más cómodos que tenía, fueron la mejor elección posible a pesar de estar algo descosidos. Llevaba unas Converse negras, las cuales ya se estaban cansando de pisar el acelerador todo el día, y mi pelo, rubio de nacimiento, estaba atado en una cola alta, salvo por dos mechones rebeldes que me gustaba dejar libres a ambos lados de la cabeza, hasta llegar a mis hombros.

Sólo esperaba llegar a algún lugar antes de que anocheciera, cualquiera, con tal de no pasar la noche, oscura y solitaria, fría y tenebrosa, a la intemperie.

En la radio se escuchaba únicamente la emisora Harmony FM, y en ese momento concreto, se escuchaba el estribillo de la famosa canción de Nancy Sinatra.

 _These boots are made for walking,_

 _and that's just what they'll do_

 _One of these days these boots are gonna_

 _walk all over you._

Tarareaba la letra de la canción mientras la carretera seguía extendiéndose a lo largo del desolado paisaje, intentando que dicha actividad me distrajera un poco de mi máxima y primera preocupación: la noche.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba sin ninguna novedad aparente, comencé a tener sed. Y, para variar con el estupendo día que estaba teniendo, no tenía nada al alcance que satisficiera mi necesidad.

 _Ojalá me encontrase una máquina expendedora por aquí… bueno… al menos soñar es gratis y se puede hacer en cualquier parte, incluso en esta carretera eterna._

El asfalto seguía delante de ella, era lo único que percibía mi visión durante horas y horas interminables.

Sentía agobio, una sensación de ahogo incómoda que lograba entumecer todos mis miembros, aunque el sol, la música y mis gafas de sol favoritas lograban reconfortarme levemente.

Pasaron varias horas, y entonces el sol que me había dado suma tranquilidad durante todo el trayecto se empezó a esconder bajo la línea del horizonte. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando mi paciencia se agotó súbitamente.

Quizás hubiese sido porque el destino sintió el vuelco que dio mi corazón cuando dejé de vislumbrar cualquier atisbo de luz, o quizás fue por pura casualidad, pero dos o tres kilómetros después, unas tenues luces de neón de color rosa que sobresalían por encima de un pequeño edificio de dos plantas llamaron mi atención.

Suspiré, y mi largo suspiro estuvo lleno de tranquilidad y paz, gracias a aquellas luces de neón. Cuando me acerqué un poco más, pude distinguir la palabra que formaban:

 _Ambiguity's Corner_

Jamás había escuchado nombre semejante para un local. Unos pocos metros antes del edificio había un viejo y oxidado cartel que indicaba, con el dibujo de una cama y una luna, que se trataba de un hostal; el cual tenía un tamaño muy, pero que muy pequeño. Con un poco de suerte tendría espacio para una cama, un baño y un mostrador, todo esto sin espacio ni paredes entre unos y otros muebles.

Revisé el indicador de gasolina de mi coche; por suerte aún había suficiente para que al día siguiente me pusiese en marcha y llegase a la ciudad más próxima antes del ocaso. Me sentí aliviada y aparqué justo delante del hostal, confiada porque nadie me diría si estaba en un buen o mal lugar, o porque ninguna grúa se lo llevaría. Al fin y al cabo no había nadie en cientos y cientos de kilómetros a la redonda.

Cogí las llaves y dejé mis adoradas gafas de sol en la guantera, esperando que llegase el sol, seguro y cálido, del día siguiente para poder volver a ponermelas.

La oscuridad que había era tremebunda y siniestra, pero la luz que emitía el cartel de neón me daba cierta seguridad.

Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta y la empujé. Sorprendentemente se abrió de par en par en cuando la toqué con un dedo. Intenté pensar en que estaría muy bien engrasada, o en que sería nueva. Pero, la verdad, es que parecía que nadie hubiese pasado por allí en décadas. Aún así, el cartel de neón parecía querer decirme lo contrario.

Acaricié mi coleta con suavidad. Mi madre siempre me había dicho, cuando era tan solo una niña, que acariciar el pelo daba tranquilidad, e incluso en un momento como aquel procuraba recordarlo.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?"

Pero nadie respondió.

Miré encima del mostrador, que ocupaba la mitad de la sala. La otra mitad estaba ocupada por una escalera.

Encima de éste había una llave, de la cual colgaba un enorme llavero de madera. En él había una inscripción grabada.

 _Primer piso, habitación 9._

Con un poco de indecisión cogí la llave y dejé en el mostrador un billete y un par de monedas. No estaba segura de cuánto costaba pasar allí una noche, pero aquella cantidad me pareció suficiente.

Subí las escaleras, esperando que no se rompiesen bajo mi peso, y que no hiciesen demasiado ruido. Una vez arriba, no pude evitar dar un paso hacia atrás.

Ante mí se extendía un enorme pasillo de paredes amarillas y suelo enmoquetado. Había candelabros en las paredes y velas sobre ellos, que, curiosamente, estaban encendidas.

Contuve la respiración y caminé por el pasillo, buscando mi habitación.

No podía dejar de pensar en que, desde fuera, el edificio era diminuto. Sin embargo, una vez dentro, resultaba ser inmenso. Incluso había más de un piso, y en cada uno decenas de habitaciones.

Cuando llegué a la habitación número 9, las velas de los candelabros se apagaron por orden; siendo las últimas las que estaban justo al lado de la puerta.

Por miedo a la repentina oscuridad del pasillo, me aferré al pomo con toda la fuerza que tenía y velozmente introduje la llave, la giré y entré; dando un portazo para cerrarla tras de mí.

Mi respiración se había agitado fugazmente, pero en la habitación me sentía, curiosamente, segura.

Dos pequeñas lámparas de aceite iluminaban con una llama tenue la estancia; únicamente con una cama ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Había dos mesitas de madera a ambos lados de la cama (sobre las que estaban las lámparas de aceite) y un armario empotrado a los pies de la misma.

La ventana, de un tamaño considerable, estaba escondida por unas cortinas de color rojo carmín, y al asomarme por ella pude ver mi coche iluminado por el color rosa de las letras de neón. El silencio era doloroso, y espeluznante. Pero estar dentro de un edificio, me daba tranquilidad.

Me quité mis Converse y mis pantalones, quedándome solo con mi camisa que, desabrochada, era uno de los mejores pijamas existentes.

Cogí el edredón y las sábanas, para posteriormente echarme en la cama. Apagué una de las lámparas, pero dejé la otra encendida.

Me di la vuelta con la idea de dormirme lo antes posible, pero, mientras pensaba en el viaje del día siguiente, la otra lámpara se apagó; con un susurro.

Mi corazón dejó de palpitar por un momento, igual de rápido que se cortó mi respiración. Intenté escuchar cualquier tipo de sonido que me indicase cómo pudo suceder eso, pero el silencio se vio roto por el ruido de las sábanas rozando unas con otras.

Pero la causante del ruido no era yo.

La oscuridad del cuarto no me permitía ver nada, y tampoco me atrevía a levantarme para averiguarlo o encender una de las luces; que en ese momento me parecían más lejanas que nunca.

De repente, algo me tocó la pierna. Oí una suave y dulce risa, que hizo que mi miedo disminuyese. Respiré muy despacio, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

La dulce voz parecía estar cerca, muy cerca de mí, pero no sabía dónde.

 _From the first kiss_

 _I always thought we would be more than this_

 _Some call it bliss_

La voz, aguda y armoniosa, cantaba. Dejé de tener miedo, y empecé a sentir fascinación.

 _But there's something that we've always missed_

 _If you love me now_

 _Speak it true and let your words ring out_

Tenía calor, pero la situación era muy extraña. No entendía nada, pero tampoco quería entenderlo. Estaba demasiado ocupada escuchándola, aquella voz femenina, aquella dulce melodía, aquella maravilla tan cercana, tan accesible, tan perfecta… pero a la vez, tan lejana.

Sentí que lo que antes había tocado mi pierna, subía. Me dio un escalofrío tremendo cuando acarició mi cadera, y siguió subiendo. Mi cintura, mi brazo. Llegó a mi mano, y sentí sus cinco dedos. Cinco suaves, y cariñosos dedos de una pequeña mano delicada y cálida.

 _Here I stand_

 _With open arms and my heart in hand_

Sentí como nuestros dedos se fundían unos con otros, como dejaban de ser suyos, y míos, para empezar a ser nuestros.

La voz se fue apagando, terminando la canción. Y aunque quería evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas, aunque quería permanecer despierta hasta que la luz del amanecer iluminase la cama y la pudiese ver, mis párpados pesaban demasiado. Cerré los ojos muy a mi pesar, y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos, la luz ya iluminaba toda la habitación. Me levanté de un salto y tiré las sábanas al suelo.

La busqué por todas partes, pero no encontré absolutamente nada.

Su voz permanecía dando vueltas sin rumbo en mi cabeza. Me asomé a la ventana, y allí estaba mi coche; tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Recorrí el cuarto con los ojos, pero no había nada. Todo estaba como lo había encontrado cuando la luz de las lámparas de aceite aún lo alumbraban.

Me vestí, y salí de allí. Dejé la llave donde la había cogido, encima del mostrador donde aún estaba el dinero que había dejado, pero no lo cogí. De alguna manera, me sentía bien sabiendo que había pagado aquella maravillosa noche en la que, a decir verdad, no había sucedido nada demasiado fuera de lo normal.

Me senté en el asiento de cuero de mi coche, y me quedé un rato pensativa. Cuando por fin me decidí, metí la llave en el contacto y abrí la guantera para coger mis gafas Rayband.

Pero no estaban.

 _¿Qué demonios…?_

Cuando me di cuenta, su lugar estaba ocupado por una foto instantánea.

La miré, y me quedé hipnotizada.

En ella estaba retratada una joven hermosa, con la tez blanca y el pelo morado, brillante y precioso, recogido en dos largas coletas. Estaba sentada en un taburete de un bar, bebiendo un batido con una pajita. Su expresión era feliz, realzando así su sonrisa y sus pómulos rosados. Sus ojos, los dos astros más bonitos que jamás había visto, eran verdes y grandes, aunque sus párpados caían sobre ellos dándoles una apariencia calmada y tranquila. Tenían el mismo color que el vestido en el que estaba enfundada. Éste le hacía unas curvas increíbles, que procuré no mirar demasiado; ya que me sentía haciendo algo indecente, aunque no lo podía evitar.

Los bordes blancos de la foto estaban quemados, y el paisaje que había detrás de la muchacha apenas se podía ver a causa de esto. Me pareció extraño, y sospechoso, pero no pude darle más vueltas.

Miré al hostal una última vez con una sonrisa en mi rostro, y me puse en marcha de nuevo. Tarareando aquella bella canción, durante el resto de mi viaje.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Hola a todos!**

 **Se que he estado mucho tiempo ausente, pero es que estoy muy ocupada y apenas tengo tiempo para nada. Pero tranquilos, nunca me olvidaré de FanFiction.**

 **Me apetecía escribir algo corto, como este one-shot; y espero que os haya gustado y me contéis vuestras opiniones (o sugerencias, jeje).**

 **Por cierto, por si queréis buscarla, la canción que canta Nozomi se llama _Hold the Phone,_ de Tor Miller.**

 **PD: también se que tengo varias historias empezadas, y el próximo capítulo de algunas de ellas está en proceso. ¡Siento tanta demora! Pero no me olvidaré de ello.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
